choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Lee
Hana, a character in The Royal Romance and The Royal Heir series, is one of the suitors to Prince Liam and also a potential love interest for your character. She is first seen in The Royal Romance, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Hana has long brown hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin. Usually, she wears a pink dress. Personality Hana is a kind-hearted girl and has a great personality, although she is often shy, timid and has low self-esteem. History As a child, Hana was pushed into doing many things by her family. She says that most of them she didn't enjoy, but that playing piano was a passion of hers. However, her parents also pushed her too much to perform for large crowds and, furious, she intentionally botched a performance at a ball. Despite their harsh expectations and the rigorous preparation they put her through, Hana's parents also care for her safety and wellbeing. Hana reveals that once during a dressage competition, she broke her arm after falling from her horse and was consequently rushed to hospital. There her parents remained in her company and treated her with icecream, rather than scolding her for losing the competition. She was also not allowed to have toys when she was a child, a tea-set being the only exception as it would train her to be a proper hostess. Because of this, she imagined friends such as Miss Napkin, Miss Doily, Princess Snickerdoodle, Prince Snickerdoodle (who was caught dancing with Miss Lemon Curd at the Bakery Ball), and Mr. Sock. She also had sleepovers with Miss Broomstick and Lady Pillowcase. She was previously engaged to an English nobleman, named Peter. She had accepted his proposal because she felt she needed to, but when he realized she didn't love him, he ended their engagement. Although it was handled quietly, it became a scandal for her because he married someone else shortly after. It is one of the reasons her parents threw her into the competition so aggressively. When visiting Paris, Hana tells Your Character about how she used to read some of her favorite books there and how she left messages in the pages of books for the next reader. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night (Determinant) * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 4: Any Port in a Storm * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 6: Ember of Hope * Chapter 7: Haute Culture * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow * Chapter 13: Caught * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 15: Light the Night * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Heir The Royal Heir * Chapter 1: Happily Ever Afterward (Determinant) * Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns * Chapter 5: The Open Road * Chapter 6: Home, Home on the Range * Chapter 7: A Night on the Town * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind Relationships Your Character When she first appeared in Chapter 2, Hana quickly complimented Your Character's looks. Hana and Your Character first meet in a boutique where they're looking for a dress for the Masquerade Ball. Your Character accidentally sees Hana in her underwear. Depending on the player's choice, Hana likes Your Character comment. Being friends with Hana proves to be beneficial to Your Character. In Book 2, Hana is worried about going back home because of the tensions between her parents. Your Character offered her a place to stay in your new estate and she agreed. If you rejected the Prince's proposal and declared your love for Hana, she will propose to you on the night before the Homecoming Ball. In Book 2, Chapter 18, there is a diamond scene where you can hook up with her if you choose. Even if you are engaged to Liam, you can still pursue a relationship with her. In Book 3, Chapter 1, if you are actively pursuing Hana, she will give you a ring and you will announce to the rest of the group that you are getting married, an event the Cordonian people can get behind. Olivia Nevrakis Olivia bullies Hana often. Xinghai Lee Xinghai is Hana's father. Hana stands up to her father in Chapter 13 of Book 2 which throws off their relationship. She is unsure of how things will work out with her parents and Your Character (especially if Your Character pursues a romantic relationship). Lorelai Lee Lorelai is Hana's mother. It is implied that they don't share a good relationship with each other. Madeleine During her engagement with King "Liam", Madeleine makes Hana a part of her court (either partially or in whole as a favor to Liam). She tries to break Hana because she thinks Hana is acting, that she cannot be as sweet and nice as she appears to me. If Hana is not your LI, Madeleine appears to be interested in her towards the last half of Book 3. In Chapter 16, with liquid courage, she asks Hana to dance at the club in Las Vegas. In Chapter 22, Madeleine apologizes and although she knows she has a long way to go to make amends, she tells Hana that she can make anyone who gives Hana trouble at court regret it. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Royal Romance= Hana Lingerie.png|Lingerie Hana Masquerade.png|Masquerade ball Hana Winter Ball.png|Winter ball Hana Bikini.png|Bikini TRRHanaBikiniFullView.png|Bikini Full View Hana Riding.png|Riding outfit Hana Lee.png|Full View Hana Towel.png|Spa towel Hana Towel2.png|Spa towel Full View TRR_Hana_Tea_Ceremony.png|Tea Ceremony TRR Hana Tea ceremony.png|Tea Ceremony outfit Full View Hana Lee Lingerie full.jpg|Lingerie TRR_Hana_New_York_Casual.png|New York casual outfit Hana New York Outfit.png|New York casual outfit Full View TRR_Hana_Costume_Gala.PNG|Costume Gala Hana Costume Ball Outfit.png|Costume Gala Full View Hanawinteroutfit.png|Winter Dress Hana Winter Dress.png|Winter Dress Full View Hana Bachelorette Party.png|Bachelorette Party Hana Bachelorette Party Dress.png|Bachelorette Party Dress Full View Hana White Dress.png|White Dress TRR_Hana_Wedding_Dress.PNG|Wedding Dress Hana Wedding Dress.png|Wedding Dress Full View |-|The Royal Heir= Young Hana.jpg|Hana as a kid Hana New Lingerie.png|New Lingerie TRH Hana Ranch Outfit.PNG|Ranch Outfit Hana Ranch Outfit Full View.jpg|Ranch Outfit Full View TRH hana ranch no hat.jpg|Ranch outfit without hat TRH hana ranch no hat full view.jpg|Ranch outfit without hat Full View Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|Hana in Book 2 HannasringtoMC.jpg|Hana's ring to MC HannaandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Hana and MC's Engagement Photo TRR Book 3 MC and Hana Wedding.jpg|MC and Hana's Wedding HannaTRRConfirmedBi.jpg|Confirmation of Hana being Bisexual FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs TelescopefromMCtoHannainTRR.png| MC's gift to Hana Hana'sSomethingblueforMC.png|Hana's Something blue wedding gift to MC TRHHanaSteamyPhotoshoot.png|Honeymoon steamy photoshoot Trivia * Hana is shown on the cover of The Royal Romance, Book 2. * Hana's mother is a member of Cordonian minor noble house. * She is half Chinese from her father's side. * The name Hana is of Hebrew, Arabic, Japanese, Korean, Hawaiian, Maori and Albanian origin, which means: Grace (Hebrew); happiness (Arabic); flower (Japanese); one, first, consistency (Korean); work (Hawaiian); to glow (Maori); moon (Albanian). ** The surname Lee is of English, Korean and Chinese origin, which means: Clearing, meadows (English); plum tree (Korean); reason, logic, stand, stablish, black, dawn, power, capability, influence, beautiful (Chinese). * She and her mother made many shopping trips to Paris when Hana was younger. * Hana is depicted as insanely multi-talented, with a wide range of talents from courtly activities to making hot chocolates, the latter of which she is most proud of among her trainings. This is due to her parents pushing her to participate in many activities to prepare herself to marry a high-ranked nobleperson. * Hana is a skilled horse rider, having learnt the English, Mongolian and Arabian styles of riding. * Hana has a love-hate relationship with her parents. While she loves them dearly and cannot imagine leaving them, she also finds the pressure from her parents almost unbearable to the point that she feels fear when she is away in Cordonia. * If you choose to join her, Maxwell, and Drake in a game of Truth or Dare in Book 1, Chapter 16, Hana tells you her first kiss was in front of a professional photographer for her and Peter's engagement photo shoot. He missed her lips, kissed her ear instead and punctured his lip on her earring. * Hana knows some Italian and she teaches Your Character some Italian greetings before meeting Italy's statesman in Book 2, Chapter 4. * In a reply to a player, Pixelberry confirmed on March 29, 2018, that Hana is bisexual. * In a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 3, Madeleine says that Hana is basically a Disney princess. Hana then tells you and your friends that a bird once landed on her hand while she was singing. * In Book 3, Chapter 16, Your Character has an opportunity to get closure with her if she's not your fiancé. ** You are even presented an opportunity to have one last fling at your Bachelorette Party in Las Vegas with her before getting married to whomever your main love interest is. * One of her favorite classic books is [https://janeausten.wikia.com/wiki/Pride_and_Prejudice Pride and Prejudice]. * In Book 3, Chapter 18, her something blue wedding gift is a pair of blue heels that are inspired by [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Cinderella_(character) Cinderella]. * In The Royal Heir, if she is your spouse, the doctor tells you both that her estradiol levels would make it very difficult for her to conceive. *In The Royal Heir, Chapter 6, she mentions that she wasn't allowed pets growing up, and used to make-believe her embroidery projects were pets instead. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Nobility